Doesn't Matter
by laughingmagician
Summary: John's not ready for more demonic action anytime soon, but when full on demons start making appearances again and the legendary Elektra fights them, he reluctantly embraces his destiny once more. The only problem is, to work with her, he has to get close
1. Chapter 1

An original Elektra/Constantine fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra, Constantine (Hellblazer), or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra, and Constantine (Hellblazer) fans.

**Title**: Doesn't Matter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci/Fi

**Setting**: This fic takes place before the Elektra movie and after the Constantine movie, although elements are borrowed from the comics these movies were based on.

**Rating: **Adult (For violence)

**_Author's Note:_ This idea sparked from an RPG in which I played Elektra where the characters met and so on. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Chapter 1**

**To Hell With This**

I am the most dangerous woman alive. Those who know my name either fear it or respect it. Don't worry, I know who's on my side. No one. I'm alone. There's no other way to live for me anymore. I'm an assassin, a lone hunter in a world full of potential prey.

I wasn't always alone. His name was Matt, and I loved him. I loved him more than I'd ever thought possible, but my death separated us. That's right, I've died before. What exactly brought me back? I ask myself that every day.

And so I spend my nights quietly stalking those my clients pay me to take down and enjoying it. I'm not a softy, I can handle violence—love it in fact. Another reason I can never get close to anyone.

But life is so much more complicated than that. So when I walk into a bar and all eyes lock on me, I'm no longer bothered by it at all. You get used to it when you dress like me. When you do what I do.

I've been asked before why I chose the outfit I did for my assassin jobs. The reason behind the color is simple—red is the color of life, life that I have control over. I can end it or spare it as I please. The reason it's not exactly the most covering of outfits is to remind the men, when I'm handing their ass to them, that they were bagged by a woman. But not just any woman. Elektra.

This bar was particularly full. And when I walked in, things went as usual. There was a moment of silence and then came the first and last comment.

"Hey, honey, why don't you come over and give me some of that lovin' I'm sure you're so good at." I turned my neck and faced him, a smile crossing my lips. He thought he was going to get lucky for a moment. And then he took a breath and one of my sais was stuck through his throat.

I walked over, the only sound in the bar the clicking of my boots against the wooden floor, and pulled the sai out without the struggle a normal, weaker person would have. The sickening sound of flesh tearing hit my ears, and my smile turned into a sneer. The man's head started to lean, and then he slammed against the table, eyes still open wide in shock.

I turned and looked at the man's friends who were all still sitting at the table his body now slumped over. Wiping the blood off of my sai by rubbing it against my skirt, I spoke very quietly. "Anyone else want to try?" They all shook their heads no and I nodded.

Turning around and heading towards the nearest barstool, I was aware of one man's eyes upon me. They were all looking at me, of course, but _this_ man's gaze was different. He was not scared.

I turned my head to meet his eyes, and he answered my silent question by taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out smoothly, his lips barely parting to let it out. His dark eyes looked me over, but he wasn't entertaining dirty thoughts like most. He was evaluating the danger. He was deciding how dangerous _I_ really was.

Looking away, I began to order a drink but was interrupted by the blasting of the doors. In ran a man, covered in blood. He stumbled onto the ground, trying to claw his way as if whatever he was running from was worse than death. He could not even finish the first word of his sentence he was in so much agony. "Const…"

I watched the doors and waited, and sure enough something walked through moments later. I don't know what it was. I've never seen anything like it before. It had horns and grey scales instead of skin and it's head was hollow. The thing was obviously lacking a brain.

Everyone jumped up and tried to run into the restaurant that was connected to the bar. Everyone except my mysterious observer. He merely took another breath of his cigarette and stared almost casually at the demon—if that was in fact what that thing was. Just like with me, this man was not afraid of a demon that could clearly cause human pain to an extreme.

I looked down at the bloody man who had ran in and collapsed. He was whimpering, staring at the demon then looking at me. He knew who I was, or somehow sensed what I was capable of. I know because of what he said to me.

"Help me?" I glanced at the smoker, noticed no change in his demeanor, then looked back at the bleeding victim. I'd done much worse in my day myself.

I stepped away from the bar stool I had been sitting on and faced the ugly demon. "Wanna dance?" I asked, smirking. This was the fun part—letting them attempt the first move.

The demon lunged at me with animalistic rage, and I merely stepped aside, watching it hit the floor. "You're not even trying." I said, pulling my sais out.

I feel like a goddess when I am holding them, because while those weapons are in my hands, I literally _control_ life and death. The demon snarled, then stopped to sniff the bloody body of the man I'd just killed.

"You'll be joining him soon." I said, and the demon growled at me. "So, you can understand me? Good." I kicked the thing's stomach, but it caught my foot and flipped me over so that I was lying on the ground. "Okay, not liking that." I snapped, jumping right back up to my feet.

The damn thing tried to lunge at me again, but I slammed my sais into its back, then kicked it away roughly, the blades ripping and tearing flesh as it flew across the room. Its blood looked human, which surprised me a bit, but I recovered instantly.

Though stabbed and thrown across the room, the thing didn't seem at all weakened. Just pissed. So, yeah, I had just made the situation worse. But I was nowhere near afraid.

"Elektra." The demon spoke, sounding like something from an Exorcist movie, and I smiled. It was going to use my thoughts, my memories against me. Or so it thought. You can't miss what you never really had. "He would never take you back. Not after all you've done."

It lashed out and I blocked its attempt with the blades of my sais, crossing them in front of my face and smiling between the tips up at the monster. "That card won't work for me, Ace." I snapped.

"You have secrets I can reveal." The demon spat, obviously irritated. It lashed out again, this time one of its claws striking my arm deeply. It stung, but it was nowhere near the worst pain I could handle. "Your father." The demon's eyes narrowed in pride as my eyes became wide. And the silent smoker to the side, who was watching, raised an eyebrow.

"Damn you!" I screamed throwing at the demon every move I could. But it wasn't until I got behind it that I was able to reach out, stabbing his chest while I broke his neck. When I dropped its ugly body to the ground, I was surprised to hear quiet laughter from the corner.

I glanced over and saw cigarette man, on his second cig at least. "Impressive." Was all he said.

I walked over and glared at him, looking right into his eyes. "I am not here to impress you." I said coldly. He blew smoke in my face. My glare intensified, but I didn't strike out. I glanced over at the bleeding man and realized he had died while I was busy with my little hellish spat. "He was saying something." I said.

"Constantine." The smoker answered.

My eyes turned back to give him a sharp look. "How do you know?" I asked.

"What, you think I don't know my own fucking name?" He gave me an emotionless look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doesn't Matter**

An original Elektra/Constantine fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra, Constantine (Hellblazer), or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra, and Constantine (Hellblazer) fans.

**Title**: Doesn't Matter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci/Fi

**Setting**: This fic takes place before the Elektra movie and after the Constantine movie, although elements are borrowed from the comics these movies were based on.

**Rating: **Adult (For violence and language now too, lol)

**_Author's Note:_ This idea sparked from an RPG in which I played Elektra where the characters met and so on. Okay, so John's an asshole, but Elektra's not exactly a people person herself. This chapter is from John's point of view…**

**Chapter 2**

**A Rogue Demon Hunter?**

She wasn't ugly, I'll give her that. And she'd taken out a full-on demon all by herself. Woopdy-fucking-doo. Like I was supposed to be impressed? Well, okay, maybe I was. But the bitch hadn't believed me when I'd told her. That was it. You only got one compliment from John Constantine, and then you meet the asshole in him.

"What was it?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Demon." I said, taking another drag. Trying to quit had been pointless. I'd not even gone one week. It was the stress, I guess, of losing three people who had actually meant something to me in my life. And then watching a fourth walk away.

"And why did that man think you could help him?" She demanded, pointing to the bloody mess that had once been a man. I glanced over at the body, then back up at her.

"It's what I do." I said, breathing out smoke.

"What do you mean it's what you do?" She asked.

"Look, are we gonna play twenty questions all night, or were you going to tell me your name?" She seemed a bit surprised by my rudeness, but hey, that's me, take it or leave it.

After her little shock wore off, her eyes narrowed and she flipped her weapons, as if trying to tell me she could kick my ass if needed. I scoffed and looked up at her, waiting for the answer.

"Elektra." She said coldly. There was no emotion behind her voice. I'd asked her name and she'd given it.

"The assassin." I said. It wasn't a question; I knew who she was now. It was hard to live in LA and not have heard of Elektra. She'd moved there years back after being killed or some shit like that. I didn't know the story, didn't really care.

"Yes." Her voice was still cold. "So, are you going to tell me why there are demons in LA?" Elektra asked me.

"They're everywhere." I informed her. "That's the funny thing, because you see between heaven and hell is earth." She did not look amused. Fine with me. There really was no humor in it.

I glanced around at the drunks who had just walked back into the room and were staring at the scene in horror. That was my cue to leave. Let Elektra take care of the clean up.

I stood up, put my cigarette out on my wrist, then started heading for the door. She watched me like I was the enemy, like every move I made was a danger to her. "Thanks." I muttered. Everyone's always assuming the worst of John Constantine.

I was about a block down the road before I stopped and looked back at her. "I don't like people following me." I informed her, lighting another cigarette.

"You don't really have a choice this time." She said, her voice just as snappy and irritated as mine. I sighed and started walking again. She caught up and fell in step.

"So, you, what? Hunt demons?" She asked me.

"If that's what you want to call it." I told her. "But I don't go looking for them. They find me." They always fucking find me…

"Why you?" Elektra asked.

"Why not?" Because I was the one who'd been given the damn 'gift' lady! I didn't tell her about that though. If she truly was Elektra, she wasn't one to be taken lightly. And I was giving her no information she didn't all ready have on me.

"Why didn't you help that man?" Elektra asked me.

"He was all ready dead when he ran in the door." I told her. "You knew that just as well as I did." She nodded, acknowledging that she had. "So I guess the question is why the hell did you help him? Not exactly your line of work."

"I don't know." She admitted, and I could tell she was feeling guilt. Years of killing must have slowly eaten at her soul. Good. Lucky her. At least she was still a good person.

"You'll die young." Elektra informed me, looking at my cigarette.

"Thanks for the health report." I told her. "Not really worried about it."

"Why not?" I turned the corner heading towards the bowling alley, and she followed me. It was annoying but there really wasn't a point to stopping her.

"Because death holds no surprises for me." I answered darkly, sucking in more smoke as I thought of hell.

"I guess I'll see you there." She muttered bitterly. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I'm not exactly innocent, Mr. Constantine." She told me with a slight smile.

I gave her a tiny smile back as I looked her up and down. "I bet." Was my reply.

"How come I've never seen demons like that around LA before?" Elektra asked, brushing off my provocative insinuation.

"Because they're not usually fully demons. Only the half breeds can cross into our plane." I told her.

"Well clearly something's wrong then." Elektra said, irritated at me for some damn reason. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Me?" I laughed quietly. "Look, that thing was your problem and you took care of it. End of story."

"It's not 'what I do.'" She said, mocking my voice. "This is _your_ problem, Constantine."

Okay, so she had a point. But I didn't want to deal with this shit again. Mammon was probably trying to break through again, like he always fucking does, and I was going to have to bring him down again. Same shit, different day.

She was irritating, but she intrigued me nonetheless. There was something about her, like she wasn't even really there, was just a shadow. That, of course, was part of the Elektra legend, which I was no stranger too.

"So what was a rich assassin like yourself doing drinking in a dump like that?" It was my turn to get some answers. She got quiet, looked at the sidewalk ahead.

"Needed to clear my mind." And that was her answer. Lie.

"Right, so getting shit-faced was the answer?" Elektra's green eyes glared at me, and I smiled. "There are easier ways, you know." I told her, blowing out more smoke.

"Like killing demons?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey, it may not always pay the bills, but it can be fun sometimes." She didn't look convinced. "Tell me that little brawl wasn't fun." We were a block from my place, and I was starting to wonder just how long she was going to be following me, and how far.

"That thing was hellish." She said in return.

"Well, gee, that makes sense." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"No, I mean, it was worse than anything I've ever faced. And I've faced some horrible things." I didn't ask, really didn't want to hear her sob story. And thankfully, unlike every other woman alive, she chose to keep her life story to herself.

"Look, you killed it, it's done." I told her.

"It's nowhere near over, Constantine." Okay, using my last name like that was really starting to get on my nerves, but I'd be damned again before I let her call me John. "It's never that simple. I'm sure you know that."

I thought back and nodded. I did know. There wasn't much that John Constantine hadn't lost at one point in his life, included his sanity. I was a miserable excuse for a man, but that's life I guess. You take what you're given, give the finger to whoever hands it to you, then walk away and live with it.

"This is it." I said, as I stopped walking. Wasn't sure if she'd wanted to know when we got to my place or not, but now she did. "So I'll see you." I started for the door, but her voice made me stop.

"No." She said firmly. "We're going to find out what let that thing on earth." I turned my head slowly and looked at her in disbelief.

"Like you give a rat's ass what happens to the people in this town. Your job is to kill them, remember?" I told her sarcastically.

She whipped out one of her little knife things and stuck the point up to my throat, shoving me against the door. "Look, you know about this stuff. I walked into a bar and fought a demon, I'm involved. Deal with it and get moving." Elektra snapped.

I wanted to just reach out and choke her, but there was a part of me that was sort of impressed. No one talked to me like that, yet here she was, threatening my life even. Damn.

"Fine." I said. "You can come in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Doesn't Matter**

An original Elektra/Constantine fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra, Constantine (Hellblazer), or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra, and Constantine (Hellblazer) fans.

**Title**: Doesn't Matter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci/Fi

**Setting**: This fic takes place before the Elektra movie and after the Constantine movie, although elements are borrowed from the comics these movies were based on.

**Rating: **Adult (For violence)

**_Author's Note:_ This chapter is from Elektra's point of view. So far, I think I'm gonna stick with the alternating chapters, but we'll see what happens as the story develops. Thanks for all those who reviewed and for those who didn't, let me say it the way John would "Just ignore the fact that it's bloody pointless and review the fucking thing." That would be John from the comics, by the way…**

**Chapter 3**

**Well, Fuck**

Angels and demons, walking amongst us. I'd never thought it possible. But I guess if a girl can come back from the dead, anything is possible. That's what bothered me about Constantine. He smelled of death.

I could tell he'd died before, even if only for a few minutes. It was all around him, in the way he carried himself, the way his dark eyes seemed to glaze over everything indifferently.

The strangest thing about this guy was his lack of caring. There was nothing he cared about, probably not even himself. The things he dealt with every day would have scared the piss out of much larger, grown men, but Constantine faced it with a 'fuck off' attitude. It wasn't bravery, it was just that he didn't care. He'd fight demons, sure, but in the end he only did it because it was something to do. Or maybe he had a hidden motive that I knew nothing about.

His place was cluttered, old books and different things having to do with the occult everywhere. I wasn't surprised. How else would you expect a person like Constantine to live? Well, not in a bowling alley, I guess.

"So how long are you planning on being my damn shadow?" He asked, lighting another cigarette. I swear he'd already gone through five since I'd met him.

"As long as it takes." I replied.

"Well, fuck." Constantine muttered. "You're never going to leave then."

"Look, the sooner we find out what's letting these things through, the sooner we can fight it and I can get out of your life, okay?" He looked up, thought about it, then shrugged. "So, do you have any books on this sort of thing?"

He pointed to a bookshelf in the corner, and I walked over to look at them. "Be careful with them." He said, almost harshly. "They belonged to a friend." Constantine's voice, betraying him for a moment, held a trace of sadness.

I didn't ask any questions about it though. I could sense that if he'd wanted me to know, he would have just told me straight off. And it was obviously something he wasn't comfortable thinking about, let alone explaining.

Pulling a few of the books out, I walked over to where he sat at his table. "So what should we be looking for?" I asked, handing one of the books to him.

He snuffed his cigarette on his wrist, not even really wincing at the pain, and looked at the book as if he were considering just walking away rather than reading. But then he opened it. "Not sure." He finally answered.

"Well that's helps us." I muttered sarcastically.

"I do what I can." Was his reply.

Flipping through the pages, I soon found they held nothing useful. Not for our situation anyway. I sighed and shut the book after about an hour. "This is getting us nowhere." He smiled. "What?"

"You honestly thought we'd just find the answer?" He asked, clearly amused. "It's not like in the movies." He assured me. "Real world's not so into sharing."

"Right." I said. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Realize we're fucked and walk away?" He suggested.

"You really aren't a pleasant person to be around." I told him, a bit irritated.

"Hey, no one said you have to be here. In fact I recall telling you I didn't _want_ you hanging around me." Constantine said sharply. "If you can't handle the bastard, don't invite yourself into his home." He took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in my face for a second time since I'd met him.

"Do that again, and I'll show you the pointy ends of my weapons up close." I threatened darkly.

He smirked. "Right."

"Come on, you must know someone who knows about these things." I said, deciding that the demon problem was much more important than our little spat.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

"Well, don't just rush up and find them." I told him sarcastically.

"It's not that easy." He told me, flicking some ashes onto the table.

"What do you mean?" I was almost afraid for the answer.

"Neutrality." He said simply.

"Could ya vague that up for me just a little bit?" I asked, still being sarcastic.

"Midnite knows." He told me. "But he's going to be a bitch and hold back in the name of keeping peace."

I sighed. Constantine was no help really, most because he didn't care. "How do you do it?" I asked. "How do you live your life day by day just not giving a damn?"

He looked almost interested in what I had to say. "Easy." He answered. "I know what happens in the end." He looked at his cigarette, holding it up in front of his face. "Once you see the reality of it, that fictional life everyone leads just seems pointless."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. I haven't always been an assassin. In fact, once was a time when I was nothing more than a girl trying to grow up in the world. But tragedy and loss forced me to grow up fast.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, and he raised an eyebrow in question. "I've been a total bitch." I admitted, and he nodded. "You've obviously got enough to deal with all ready, and here I am nagging you like your fucking mother or something."

I sighed and turned to leave. "Thanks for putting up with me as long as you did." I told him, not bothering to turn around and look at him. Constantine was a broken man, and I'd had no right to walk into his life expecting his help.

"Elektra?" I stopped walking but didn't turn to look at him. "While I admit you've been a total bitch," I turned around and glared at him, but he didn't seem phased at all, "You were right about one thing."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"You killed a demon, a full demon. You're involved now." Constantine answered. "Whether you like it or not, whether it's fair or not, you're a part of this." He could have been talking about himself, and I almost think he was.

"So," He continued, "Stick around at least for a while, and I'll show you how to raise hell."

"Thought we were trying to get these things back in hell." I said, a bit confused.

He smirked. "Well yeah." Constantine said. "But, I always like to have a little fun first."


	4. Chapter 4

**Doesn't Matter**

An original Elektra/Constantine fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra, Constantine (Hellblazer), or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra, and Constantine (Hellblazer) fans.

**Title**: Doesn't Matter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci/Fi

**Setting**: This fic takes place before the Elektra movie and after the Constantine movie, although elements are borrowed from the comics these movies were based on.

**Rating: **Adult (For violence)

**_Author's Note:_ Sorry it took me a while to get to this chapter. I had a stupid term paper I had to work on. But now that it's turned in, you should get more updates!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Cards**

"Dancing skeleton." I told the man, and he moved aside to let me into Midnite's. I glanced back at Elektra, suddenly realizing that she probably wouldn't be able to get in. "Oh yeah, I forgot." I told her. "You have to be able to—"

"Gemini twins." Elektra said to the man and he place the card on the table, face up, and moved aside to let her in. I gave her a puzzled look. "You're not the only one with a 'gift' Constantine." She told me, amused by my reaction. Well damn, and here I thought she was just a normal woman who killed while wearing Victoria's Secret. Guess not.

So I led her to the back room, where Midnite was waiting. "I know why you've come." He said before I could even say a fucking word about the situation. "Which is why I'm turning you away right now." He looked up at me with serious eyes.

He glanced at Elektra. "Been a while." Midnite told her, and it was my turn to be surprised again. I looked over at the assassin in disbelief.

"Been busy." Was all she said in reply.

Hell, and she'd not known about demons? Not known, my ass. There was a lot more to this legendary assassin than satin costumes and shadowy fights. Fuck, the more I learned the more confused I got. She was definitely hiding something. Not that I really gave a damn. Secrets are secrets; I should know.

"Look, I know you're going to say you can't help us and all that shit, but something's up." I told Midnite, deciding to ask Elektra about herself later. Midnite turned his eyes back to me.

"I told you. I can not help you." He said, and with a straight face to. The fucker.

"Is it Mammon?" I asked. "Just tell me that much." If there was one thing John Constantine was, it was persistent. I didn't give a damn about neutrality; I just wanted some answers.

"You all ready know the answer to that question." Midnite said.

"Fuck, no, I don't!" I snapped. I don't care about much, don't get easily upset about things, but he always has a way of irritating the hell out of me.

"It's not Mammon." Elektra said, her eyes locked with Midnite's. She turned her head to look at me after a moment. "Who's Balthazar?" She asked, and I swear my heart literally stopped beating.

"Where did you hear that name?" I hissed in anger. I glared at Midnite. "Stop playing fucking games and tell me what's going on!"

"You all ready know, John." He said, and I could only hope Elektra hadn't picked up on my first name.

Angry, I turned and stormed out of the room. Once I was outside the club, I leaned against the wall, lit another cigarette, and waited for Elektra. It took her a few minutes, but she did come.

"What the fuck was that?" I demanded, pissed that she'd either lied to me or held back. Of course I had held back big time, still was, there was no fucking way she'd hear every detail of _my_ life. But the fact that she'd held back on something that was this important to the situation pissed me off. "You can read minds?"

"No." She answered, and I looked at her, raising an eyebrow in question. "I can see glimpses of the future; control time for a few moments." Okay, had not been expecting that one. "I knew what card he had because I saw him put it away before he ever did."

"So, you can't read minds but you knew what Midnite was thinking?" Damn females and their cryptic explanations. She wasn't making any sense so far.

"He told me after you left the room that I was right. I knew he would, so I knew what to say." Whatever. I still didn't fucking get it, but, whatever. "What about you?" Elektra asked, and I looked up from my cigarette.

"I get these feelings, like what people are feeling, glances of thoughts sometimes. Never what's going to happen, always what is happening. But I pick up on things, like karma. Call it acute intuition." I suggested casually to her. "Part of being able to see the bastards." I muttered, sucking in some smoke.

Elektra nodded, like she had all ready suspected. "Right, well, we'd better get back to your place." Now that was something I didn't hear every damn day. She turned and started to walk away. After taking another drag, I followed.

"Have you ever thought about moving somewhere else?" She asked, once we were there. "I mean, you could get a nice apartment…"

"Don't need one." That was the truth. What the hell did I need a 'nice' place for? Fuck, if I got one some demon would probably pay a visit and ruin it and then I'd have a hell of a mess to clean up and explain.

"Right." She said. "So, who's Balthazar?"

"Long story." Was the only answer I gave her. Fuck, I'd tell her when I was ready to. Who would have thought that B would find a way back? "Why do you care?" I asked her.

"Well, he's the one letting them in." Elektra said simply.

"How did you know that?"

She tapped her forehead and laughed quietly. "It's in the future." She replied.

"Right."

Elektra sighed and looked around before asking, "Can I use your shower?" I raised an eyebrow and glanced at her, the image of her wet and naked instantly in my mind.

Once I got that image away, I managed to mutter something. "Sure." Was my reply as I looked away and headed for my bed. I'd need some rest if Balthazar really was back. Fuck, he'd almost handed me my ass last time.

And yet, I had killed him. So, maybe there was hope after all. Lying on my back, I heard the water of my shower start, considered walking into the bathroom for a peek, decided against it, and closed my eyes to sleep.

What I got was a nightmare.

_"You're good." Bullseye laughed maniacally. Yeah, I recognized the bastard from his psycho eyes. "But me…" He pulled out a playing card and looked at it, "I'm magic." He threw the card with deadly accuracy and her throat was slit before she could even move. Elektra reached for the cut, gasping from the pain and loss of blood_

_Bullseye smiled at her suffering and walked over to jerk her to her feet. She was too weak to fight him, too weak to do anything but gasp. _

_"And for my next trick…" He lifted her sai towards her then stabbed her with her own fucking weapon. Then, Bullseye dropped her to the ground, laughing to himself. _

I sat up quickly, my eyes opened wide. "Fuck." I said. And there stood Elektra, dressed, unfortunately, looking at me with something that resembled concern.

"What is it?" She asked me.

What the hell do you say to that? I couldn't just tell her I'd had a dream of her death, now could I? "Nightmare." I muttered, standing up.

"Well, yeah, but when people like us have nightmares, they're usually prophetic." Elektra told me. People like _us_…? Were Elektra and I really that much alike? Well I guess if you took a step back and looked at the situation, we were both just lonely people forced to stay lonely in order to protect those we would care about.

"Nothing to worry about." I assured her glumly.

"Okay. Fine. I'll play along." Elektra said. "But when you're ready to stop lying to me, I'll listen." I'm sure she meant for it to sound bitchy, but it actually came out sounding concerned. Damn, no one had ever talked to me like that and lived to tell the tale.

And then, almost as if she had read my mind—and I was starting to wonder if she couldn't do that regardless of what she told me—she commented quietly. "You've lost someone, haven't you?"

"Lost lots of 'someones'." I muttered bitterly. Fuck, every sorry ass that had ever come in contact with John Constantine was dead or damned or both. "Not really lookin' to recount the story, Dr. Phil." I added sarcastically. But it was funny, because I actually kind of wanted to talk to someone about it. And that right there was a bit out of character.

"I've been thinking—" Elektra started to say, but I interrupted her.

"Don't hurt yourself."

Not amused at all, she continued, "That if Balthazar really has come back from the dead," How the fuck did she know he'd been dead? "He's probably made some powerful friends while in Hell."

"No way Lu would help him after I was able to kill him so easily." I told her. The truth was, that although there were few things that scared me, the thought of Balthazar and Lucifer working together to get revenge on me bit at my nerves a bit. I wasn't scared, no close, but I was worried.

"I'm not talking about the Devil." Elektra told me, and that caught my attention. "Look, Lucifer was an angel, right?" I nodded. "And he was cast down by God. Well, what if when he fell, when he landed in that pit of darkness, what if Satan wasn't the first person there? What if there was all ready someone living in that dark?"

Now there was a fucking thought I really didn't need on top of everything else. Something that had been before even Lu? Wow. Almost, well probably, beyond my talents completely.

"We need to find out who was there." I told Elektra, and she nodded.

"Yes." The assassin said in agreement. "Before he comes up here himself." Elektra added. "Whoever—whatever—it is, it's after you Constantine, and it's not just out for blood." I'm sure that would have given a normal person chills running down their spine, but as I didn't give a damn it was just another thing to consider possible.

"Look, I know this is 'what you do' and all, but I think that maybe this time," She sat down on my bed next to me, "Maybe this is beyond even your control." Well, thanks, because I hadn't considered that all ready. "Now, I can help you—I'm offering to help you—but I've never gone against anything this big. Not even The Hand is this deep into evil."

"The Hand?" I turned my head and glanced at her, and Elektra looked away. Okay, touchy subject I guess.

"They're a group of evil sorcerers who seek control through dark magic." She explained. "They came after someone that was under my protection a while back, and they very nearly killed me again." Oh that's right, she'd died before.

"But they didn't." I said plainly.

"Well, it would appear so." She said, turning to face me again with a slight grin. I smiled back—not something I do very fucking often—but I was beginning to see that I smiled more around this woman than I had my entire life.

_Damn it, Constantine. Don't even go down that road. You don't want to ruin her life too._ Yeah, my mind was speaking common sense, but luckily, I don't always listen to my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doesn't Matter**

An original Elektra/Constantine fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra, Constantine (Hellblazer), or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra, and Constantine (Hellblazer) fans.

**Title**: Doesn't Matter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci/Fi

**Setting**: This fic takes place before the Elektra movie and after the Constantine movie, although elements are borrowed from the comics these movies were based on.

**Rating: **Adult (For violence)

**_Author's Note:_ Okay folks, here's an update, but I'm in serious need of lengthy reviews. Well, not necessarily lengthy, but tell me why you like it or don't instead of whether you do or not.**

**Chapter 5**

**This Complicates Things**

He was looking at me odd. For once, I couldn't tell what the hell he was thinking. Men like Constantine are usually easy to read in moments like that, because you all ready know they don't give a damn. But there was something in his eyes that told me he may just give a damn after all…

"We should be looking up this thing." I said, uncomfortable with the silence.

He pulled his eyes away from me and stared off to the left. "Right." Was all he said. "Where?" He finally looked at me again.

"Well, a library of ancient texts would be a good place to start." I told him sarcastically.

"Yeah, and since those are all over LA, we're in luck." He said back just as sarcastically.

"Actually…" He raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh, come on, are you going to tell me that Constantine of all people didn't know about Al's?"

"Al's?" He said, sounding amused. "The guy who collects ancient texts decided to name his library Al's?"

"Well, since he is Al, I think it makes sense." He tried to think of a come back, I could tell, but he couldn't and finally just shrugged. I laughed quietly. "Come on." I said, holding my hand out for him to take. He did, stood up, then let go right away.

Hell that was fine, if he wanted to give me the cold shoulder. I'd just show him where the place was and we'd do the research, kill this thing, and never see each other again. Right?

But then there's the way my heart picked up its pace a bit when his hand touched mine, and that's not something I've felt in a long time. _No, not going to happen. _I argue with myself. There was no need to get involved with someone—especially someone as heartless as Constantine. I was better off alone anyway, as an assassin.

The place was unusually empty when we got there. Al glanced over the rim of his glasses to acknowledge our presence. He looked Constantine over, decided he was no threat, and nodded. So, we headed over to the books.

"Always back to the fucking books." He muttered as we started looking for something useful.

"I'm more of a hands-on girl myself." I admitted, and he glanced over at me but said nothing. But after a while, I guess the silence got to even him, which is ironic since he lives alone and all. He was the first to speak.

"So, you came to LA a few years back." He commented. "What for?"

"Long story." I muttered. I didn't want to get into it and tell him how I'd met Matt, how I'd lost my life and Matt, then how I'd picked myself up and done the one thing I was good at for good money.

I half expected Constantine to ask me to explain it, but he merely nodded in reply. I was glad. Telling him all about myself was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Hey, come look at this." He held an opened book in his hands and was reading it avidly.

"Something useful?" I asked, but we both turned out attention away from the book at the sound of something crashing through the door. I glanced at Constantine before I took off running for the front desk. And I rounded the last bookshelf just in time to see Al ram a pencil through his ears.

I stopped cold in my tracks. That wasn't like him. Al never would have taken his own life. Constantine walked to stand right behind me.

"Shit." He whispered.

"What just happened?" I asked, still finding what I'd just seen impossible to believe. I turned my head to look at Constantine for an answer.

"Balthazar." He muttered quietly. There was an angry fire in his eyes as he took in the situation. Constantine was not at all comfortable with what was about to happen.

"So you still remember my name, Johnny-Boy." I turned to look at the man standing in the doorway. He was wearing one of the nicest suits I've ever seen, and his hair was slicked back. To anyone else he would have appeared to be nothing more than a suave businessman. But I saw the faint, red glow in his eyes. This man wasn't human.

"What are you doing here?" Constantine asked Balthazar, and the two men's eyes locked. There was a dark rage between them, something I couldn't understand. So I took a step back to watch.

Balthazar smirked and glanced over at me. "I could ask you the same thing." The demon turned his glowing eyes back to Constantine. "Thought you worked alone. But, makes no difference." He said. "I can take her out too."

I flipped my sais in warning, resting the blades against my wrists, and both men turned to look at me. Constantine's eyes narrowed, like he had an idea, and he turned his attention back to Balthazar.

"You know a lots changed since you left, B." Constantine told him, smirking.

"Oh, yes, you were healed." Balthazar gave him a look of disgust. "Lu's still a bit bitter about that whole thing."

"I'll have to bring that up with him." Constantine said coldly.

"You do that." Balthazar's eyes glowed as he spoke, like he was amused by this all or something. "Now for the fun part." He turned his face to look at me and I swear my heart stopped beating.

"Elektra." He hissed my name almost. "Died once, soon to die again."

"Your fight's with me." Constantine said suddenly, but Balthazar didn't even turned to look at the exorcist.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not the one that kills her, Johnny-Boy." He smirked as his eyes flashed a bright red and I felt to the ground. "_You_ are." He said, and those were the last words I heard until I woke up in a dream.

_"It…it wasn't supposed to happen this way." He was looking down at me, his eyes so sad. And I wondered what could make him look that way. Then I felt it, the pain in my stomach._

_I tried to sit up, gasped from the agony that move shot through my nerves, and stopped. "Don't move." He held me close in his arms, and I could see blood on his hands. My blood._

_"Wha…what happened, John?" I asked him, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Did it work?" Every breath was a struggle, but I had to know if everything had worked out before I died. Because I knew that this time, I wasn't coming back._

_"Yeah." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "It worked." _

_"Go…good." I whispered. "John?"_

_"Yes?" There were tears starting to form in his eyes too. _

_"Thank you." I said, managing a smile through the pain. I reached up and touched his face with a shaky hand. "Thank you, for not giving up."_

_"Elektra, I…" His words were caught in his throat as he watched me grow weaker. "Elektra?" A single tear fell down his cheek._

Then I woke up, gasping for air as if I hadn't been able to breathe. Balthazar was laughing, and Constantine was over by me. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, actually sounding genuinely concerned. "What did you see?" His dark eyes were locked with mine, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough anyway." Balthazar said. "Might want to take her home, Johnny-Boy." He added, snickering. "She'll be weak for quite some time."

I watched Balthazar leave the room. "Elektra?" I turned my eyes back to Constantine. "Elektra, what did you see?" He asked me. His tone was urgent, but soft.

"I…there was…" The way he had held me in his arms, the way he had…

He blinked, and I knew instantly that he was sensing my thoughts. "No." He said, standing up and backing away. "He does that." Constantine told me. "Balthazar comes up here and fucks with peoples' minds. Whatever he showed you was a complete lie."

"But what if it wasn't?" I asked, standing up, and he gave me a questioning look. "I mean about me dying. Not about…" I stopped talking.

"Well, no one gets out of this life alive, right?" John asked, but there was no sarcasm or joking in his tone. He was being serious, stating a fact that he witnessed every day.

I leaned against the bookshelf for support as my knees almost buckled. But Constantine caught me before I could fall and helped me stand. "He was right about one thing."

"What's that?" I asked as we slowly started for the door.

"You'll need to rest." Was his answer. Neither of us looked back at Al. There wasn't anymore to see that we hadn't all ready. And considering what either of us did for a living, it wasn't exactly out of place for us either.

A bit later, I was lying in his bed while Constantine looked through his books for any more information that we may have missed. I should have been sleeping, but I couldn't. I was too trouble by what Balthazar had shown me of the future.

"What if he was right?" I asked quietly, not even expecting Constantine to hear me. But he did. He looked up from his book at me.

"About what?"

"About the future."

"He makes things up." Constantine told me, looking back down at his book. "Worked for the fucking prince of lies at one point, remember?"

"There are ways to see if he was right or not." I said, and Constantine looked up from his book again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" His tone was cold, but his eyes spoke volumes on his curiosity.

"I could concentrate and try to see it again." I offered. Of course, I really didn't want to feel that pain again, to see those tears in his eyes, the way he looked down at me as if…

"Okay." He replied quietly.

"Come here." I patted the bed beside me for him to lay on.

"What are you fucking crazy?" He asked.

"I'm weak, Constantine." I reminded him. "I'll need your strength to do this." He rolled his eyes but walked over and laid down next to me, looking at me.

"Now what?" He asked dryly.

I took hold of his hand, and although he glanced down at it he said nothing about it, and I closed my eyes. "Now, you shut up for once, Constantine." I explained.

"John." I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he was going on about.

"It's my name." He said, giving me a little half smile. "It's easier to say." He added, almost as if he had to have a reason for finally telling me.

"Okay." I said, smiling as I closed my eyes again. And then I concentrated, but there was nothing. Not even a glimpse of five minutes from then. It was like my power to see into the future had been taken from me completely, like I was cut off from the ability.

Since I was drawing from his strength, John noticed it. "Something's wrong." He said quietly, and I opened my eyes again.

"It's not working for some reason." I replied. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he was just making it up to get us worried."

"Or maybe…" He paused, looking at me, looking right into my eyes. "They're green." He observed, changing the subject and thus leaving me to wonder what the hell he'd been about to say.

"The future's always dark when I see it." I said sadly. "Doesn't matter if a demon gave me the images or not. There's no hope in this world." I knew that he of all people would understand that, the utter hopelessness of the world we lived in. But he surprised me.

"No." He said quietly, looking down at my hand, which still held his. "It's not everywhere." He explained. "Not everyone feels it, in fact some people don't even know what hope is like. But then there are those who," He looked away from our hands and back up to me, "can take a step back and see the one thing that keeps hope alive."

"And what's that?" I asked. If I was surprised to hear John Constantine tell me there was still hope in the world, I was in utter shock to feel his lips against mine. It was a gentle kiss, a quick one, but it was like nothing I had ever felt before.

Then he pulled away and got up off of the bed. "Get some sleep." He said, heading for the door. "You'll need your strength tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" I asked, playing his game in pretending that he hadn't just kissed me. He obviously wanted to pretend it had never happened, right?

"We take down the biggest bad guy out there." He said with a grin on his face. "Damn, I love that part." John said, before leaving me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Doesn't Matter**

An original Elektra/Constantine fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra, Constantine (Hellblazer), or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra, and Constantine (Hellblazer) fans.

**Title**: Doesn't Matter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci/Fi

**Setting**: This fic takes place before the Elektra movie and after the Constantine movie, although elements are borrowed from the comics these movies were based on.

**Rating: **Adult (For violence)

**_Author's Note:_ I don't usually do individual author's notes, but you guys deserve it.**

**_Kendra Chetnova_—Thank you so much for the detailed review! Yeah, no more stupid term papers so it's all good, lol. And to answer your questions, I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be, and yes, she is wearing her trademark red costume. This is meant to take place right before the Elektra film, so she's back from the dead and working as an assassin.**

**_Karilee Kamicat_—I try to update when I can, but sometimes life gets in the way of my creative writing. Sometimes I feel like that guy in that old Twilight Zone episode who never has enough time to read, only I never have enough time to write! But, I try my best to keep it coming as quickly as I can without rushing the story itself.**

**Chapter 6**

**Deja Fucking Vu **

I have this beautiful way of fucking things up more than they all ready are. It's like the Constantine legacy or something. My dad used to do it all the time. Only when I fuck up I don't leave a kid crying in his bedroom. But that's a different story…

My problem? One word: Elektra. I had to be around her because I knew I needed her help in bringing down this big bad. But the more I was around her the more I…well, how do you say it? Felt human. Yeah, that's as close to explaining the damn feeling as I can get.

Sometimes life hands you things and then backs up to see what you'll do with them, whether you'll use it how you should or abuse it and lose it in the end. I swear that's what was happening to me. Almost as if God was saying "Hey, John, take a look at this one. She's a real firecracker and I'm gonna throw her at you half naked and able to kick your ass. Oh, but don't forget, you can't touch her or else she'll end up dead." Isn't my life grand?

And on top of this, I had an even bigger problem to worry about. Balthazar was back. Boy was I doing back flips in excitement over that one. You see, every other halfbreed ass I deported back to hell has stayed there. Every one except for Balthazar. And why he was back—not so much how, but _why_—was really starting to bother me. Demons like him don't spring back from the dead for nothing.

I know he had to have pulled some seriously evil strings to get out of hell again, because Lu would not have been happy at all at him getting deported by me of all people. So what the hell was so worth pissing the Devil off again to Balthazar? I didn't know. And I wasn't sure I wanted to. But I'd have to eventually.

So, standing outside my place, leaning against the wall as I lit another cigarette, I glanced up at the stars for a moment. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" I asked the sky. God wasn't listening. He never listens to me.

Finally, bored and a bit cold from the night air, I went back into my apartment. There she was, sleeping on my bed, looking so damn peaceful. Hell, if only I could find momentary peace in sleeping.

I watched her for a moment, wondering how she'd walked into my life to begin with, when she started twitching. It was nothing much at first, but pretty soon she was trembling in fear, tears streaming down her face. So I walked over and sat on the bed, looking at her.

"Elektra?" I didn't know what to do. I mean, when I have nightmares I just wake myself up then roll over and go back to sleep. So, how was I supposed to comfort her?

"No…" She whispered, looking as if she were in pain. And I wondered if she was having the same dream I'd had of her murder. I imagine it would be quite a bit different from her point of view, not to mention painful. "No!" She screamed, sitting up.

The next thing I knew she had her sais resting against my neck, ready to strike out at me. Her eyes stared at me until they focused in the dark and she lowered her weapons.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, wiping her tears away. "I thought you were…"

"It's okay." I said before she could tell me anything she really didn't want to. "Nightmare?"

"Memory." She answered, and I knew then that she had indeed dreamed of her murder. She looked at me and our eyes locked. I think she realized that I knew what she'd dreamed, but she didn't say anything about it. "What time is it?"

I glanced up at my clock. "Near two in the morning."

"Shit." Elektra muttered. Her tears were gone but she still looked like she was in distress. Her heart was probably still racing, and I'm sure the images were clear in her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, not believing what I was saying. I'm not the touchy-feely guy at all. So when she answered like she did next, I was relieved.

"No." Her tone wasn't cold or hostile, but it got the point across just the same. She looked at me. "Why did you kiss me?" That was a question I'd not expected her to just come right out and ask.

"Seemed like the thing to do." Was the only answer I could really offer. And yeah, that was the asshole answer. But she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah." She replied, glancing at my door. I think she considered getting up and walking out, but that thought left as others set in. "If Balthazar was really brought back by something older than the devil, this won't be a fight we walk away from, John." It was different hearing her say my first name, but I found that I also kind of liked it.

"I know." I said quietly.

Her eyes focused on mine again. "And you're willing to walk into it, knowing that?"

"Well, I've got nothing to lose." Somehow though, I was starting to see that that was a complete lie. For the first time in my life I had something besides demon deporting to focus on, and I sort of liked the hope that brought. But then there was the fucking common sense. Stay away from her and she lives. Yeah, I know, sad fact of my life.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. Then, ever so slowly, she reached out and touched my face. My first impulse was to pull away. My second impulse was a bit less gentlemanlike. But I was able to ignore both.

"That's sad." Elektra told me. "Everyone should have something to lose, as bad as it sounds." Her hand fell away and I almost complained about the sudden cold but was able to keep my mouth shut. "And here we are, two people with nothing more to lose or gain."

It was true, the both of us did have quite a bit in common. We were both killers, both the heroes who tended to fight their destiny in the process of saving people. There was a fucking poetic irony in how much alike Elektra and I actually were.

"You know, there were times, moments, where I'd look into their eyes and I'd stop to realize that I was the last thing they saw. No more hope, no more life. Just me." Elektra said, and she got this far off look as she thought back on all the lives she'd taken.

"Well, at least they died happy, right?" It took her a moment to realize what I'd said. Elektra turned her head and looked at me, then smiled.

"I was trying to make a point." She argued.

"Couldn't help it." I admitted shrugging.

"What I was trying to say is I've taken life from so many people that I've begun to realize that all I've ever wanted was my own life back. It was taken from me just like those I kill, sometimes exactly like them. And yet I still continue to kill people." Elektra said, looking down at her sais which rested in her hands.

"I could stop." She said. "Any time I want to I could give this life up and start new. But there would always be the memories, the guilt, the phantom blood on my hands that just won't seem to wash away. I'd never be—"

"Forgiven." I cut in, and she looked at me before nodding her head slowly.

"Yeah." She agreed quietly. "But I can't help wondering that if we actually pull this off, if that won't be enough to repay all I've taken."

Now there was an interesting idea I hadn't even considered. Most of my life I'd spent trying to buy my way back into heaven, when maybe all I had to do in the end was take the biggest bad guy in hell.

Elektra laid back down and I tried my best to not focus on the way her costume hugged her curves for once. But it was damn hard to do with her lying there, her chest moving slightly as she breathed…

"You asked me why I was in that bar to begin with that night." Elektra said. "Well, that night, I was supposed to kill a man. And for the first time in my life, I couldn't. I tried, I struck at him in every way I could, but each time it came to that final blow I stopped myself." Well, well, a confession from the legendary assassin Elektra. Interesting.

"I didn't understand it, and I didn't want to." She continued. "So I found the worst place I could." Elektra looked up at me. "The men in that bar were just as horrible as any others, and I went there hoping I'd find someone to kill and have a reason to do it." So _that's_ what was up with the over reaction to the comment that had been made.

"They all looked at me like I was a prize to be won. All except for you." Oh boy, here it comes. "You knew who I was—or at least guessed what I was capable of—as soon as I walked in. You weren't afraid."

"Nothing much scares me." I admitted. "Having visited Hell and all, everything else just seems dull."

"No one's looked at me like that for a very long time." Elektra said quietly, looking up at the ceiling. "Looked at me like I was a person." I looked at her face, trying to find some hint of what she was trying to tell me. But there was none. Fucking women and their cryptic comments.

"Anyway, my point in telling you all of this was that I wanted to say thank you." Elektra said, turning over onto her side to look at me. I don't do things very often that earn me thanks, let alone from a beautiful, scantily clad female.

It was funny, because in telling me that I'd made her feel like a person, she was making me feel like one. Funny how things work, isn't it? And she probably had no idea how much her words meant to me.

"Look, Elektra," Her green eyes didn't leave me, "If you want to walk away right now, I can handle this on my own." That was a big fucking lie.

"No." She said quietly. "No, you can't. But even if you could, I wouldn't walk away." She slipping her hand along the bed and rested it on mine. I looked at her, considered kissing her again, then turned away and stood up, moving out of her reach.

"You don't want to invest much in me." I informed her. "You'd be gambling with your fucking life." I added, lighting a cigarette and glancing down at her. "It would never work out. And even if it could…"

"All I'm asking for is the chance to find out." She said quietly. I wanted it. Damn did I want it. But when I start wanting something, or someone, that's when the danger creeps in and ruins things. So, no, I wasn't going to do that to her.

"Try to get some sleep." I said, masking my voice with a cold, emotionless tone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Doesn't Matter**

An original Elektra/Constantine fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra, Constantine (Hellblazer), or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra, and Constantine (Hellblazer) fans.

**Title**: Doesn't Matter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci/Fi

**Setting**: This fic takes place before the Elektra movie and after the Constantine movie, although elements are borrowed from the comics these movies were based on.

**Rating: **Adult (For violence and language)

**_Author's Note:_ So how's the fic going so far? I update when I can, sometimes weekends, sometimes during the week. It all really depends. A HUGE thanks to my 2 avid readers (you know who you are)! You guys are the reason this fic is still coming. **

**Chapter 7**

**No More**

He thinks he's a great liar, but the truth is he sucks at it. I wouldn't have been able to fall asleep again if I'd tried. So, why try?

"John?" He glanced up from his cigarette. "Would you hold me?" I asked quietly. I had a pretty good idea how he was going to react, but I just couldn't help it. I was still trembling from my nightmare, and I didn't want to be alone.

"What?" He asked, almost as if he didn't believe me.

"Please." I whispered. "I don't want to be alone." He looked at me, gave me a look that asked if I even knew what I was getting into. I did. Probably better than anyone else he'd ever met. Because him getting close to me was just as dangerous for him as me getting close to him was for me.

"Okay." He said after a few minutes of silence. John walked over, laid down on the other side of his bed behind me and wrapped his arms around me. For as big an asshole as he was, he could be incredibly gentle. And he was, his arms wrapping around me to rest on my stomach. He pulled me closer and I closed my eyes, feeling a bit comforted.

It's been years and I still have nightmares about the night I was killed. Pathetic, but my weakness still the same. I can take down a thousand people or more and still be afraid to close my eyes at the end of the night.

"Are you okay?" John whispered, breathing into my ear as he spoke.

"No." I admitted, opening my eyes. "I haven't been for years."

He thought about that for a moment, then spoke quietly. "Me too." He kissed my hair and pulled me closer still. It was an amazing feeling, being close to someone after so many years of being alone. And here I'd thought having to fight a demon with John Constantine would be annoying and not over soon enough.

"Elektra, did you mean it?" He asked me quietly.

I turned around to face him, my body still close to his. "Mean what?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"About wanting to take a chance…"

I smiled. "We've got nothing to lose, remember?" He gave me a half smile at that comment, but it was a sad smile. He knew that if we kept this up I would very soon be wrong. But maybe if I had a reason to fight, it wouldn't matter in the end that I was damned.

I took hold of his hand. "Yes, I meant it." I told him, my eyes never leaving his. "But if you ask me to, I'll back away."

"How could I ask you that?" He asked me. "I mean, after all I've fucking learned about you…" John paused. "I'd always thought you were nothing more than a shell of a woman, the silent assassin with a high price. I never thought you'd be…"

"Be what?"

He brought his hand to my face and rubbed his thumb gently under my eye. "So beautiful." Now I had figured out by now that Constantine didn't just hand compliments out. In fact, he more frequently insulted than anything. So to hear him say something like that, and mean it, it made my heart stop for a moment.

"And I never thought you'd be so brave." I told him. His reaction to that was very readable. He didn't even try to hide it. John was arguing inside that I was wrong, that he did what he did for his own selfish reasons, but there was a part of him that wanted to believe me. A part of him that wanted to let go and feel for once.

"Well isn't this just so fucking sweet." We both sat up at the sound of Balthazar's voice. "Hi kids, sorry to interrupt your little sleepover." He said sarcastically, grinning at us.

"You want to leave this room right now." John told him with a glare.

"Or you'll deport me again?" He scoffed. "Please, Johnny-Boy, that only works once." Balthazar turned his attention away from John and looked at me, his eyes scanning my body. I recognized that look immediately, which is why he ended up having one of my sais through his shoulder.

"My, my touchy." He commented, pulling the weapon out of his shoulder almost casually. There was no blood. The only indication that anything had happened at all was the hole in his suit. Oh yeah, fucking demon.

"I don't like it when men look at me like that." I explained, standing up. John stood up on the other side of the bed, and we both watched Balthazar, waiting for his next move.

"You mean you don't like men looking at you like that unless they're Johnny-Boy here." Balthazar corrected, pointing to John. I glanced at John then back at Balthazar. "Careful, Constantine." The demon said. "Your weakness is showing." He looked back at me. "And she's not too sore on the eyes either."

"If you think for a moment that I care about her at all, then you're even more of a dumbass than I thought." John told him bitterly.

"So if I killed her right now, you wouldn't care?" Balthazar asked, his amusement showing in his voice. "Right." He laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Hmm, now that must be a trick question." Balthazar said, pretending to think about it. "Fire, brimstone, pain, suffering, blood, and oh yeah, his damnation." He pointed to John. Constantine's eyes narrowed as he glared at the demon.

"One thing you'll never have." He told him.

Balthazar shrugged. "Yeah, but I can always take the next best thing, now can't I?" His glowing eyes turned to look at me again, and suddenly I was afraid. But John's eyes never left Balthazar.

"Trying to scare me?" John asked, smirking. "Won't work. Don't give a fuck what you do to her." Balthazar walked over to stand right in front of me, his eyes roaming my body hungrily.

"Is that so?" He asked John, but his attention was completely on me.

"Yeah." I muttered, glaring at him. "I'm only around that sorry fuck until we kill you." I told Balthazar, motioning to John.

"Oh, so you mean that little chic flick moment I walked in on was an act?" Balthazar asked sarcastically. I had no answer for that, no explanation that would have made sense. "Thought so." He grinned smugly. "Now, Elektra," Balthazar started pacing around me slowly. I was so close to just stabbing him, but John gave me a look that warned that wouldn't be a good idea. So, I didn't move. "What?" Balthazar tilted his head and stopped walking. "No snappy insult?"

I just glared at him. Balthazar glanced at John, smiling, and said, "She looks good when she's angry. I can see why you pretended to hate her." He looked back at me, moving his mouth close to my ear, and in a voice that was almost hissing spoke. "I wonder how you look possessed." He pulled his face away, smirking. "Shall we find out?"

"Why, because it's the only way you'd ever get inside me?" I asked, glaring at him still.

Balthazar's smirk faded and he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. "You have no idea the things I could do to you." He said, his eyes glowing red. I tried to pry his hands away but he was too strong. "And the best part is, I could make you _like_ it." I gasped for air and tried to get away from him, feeling his hand slide up my thigh. "I could make you beg for it." He added, finally smirking again.

"Or, you could get the fuck out of here and live another day." Balthazar turned his head to look at John, but he still held me throat tightly and me up against the wall. And there was John, standing right behind Balthazar with some kind of golden gun aimed towards the demon's head.

Balthazar laughed quietly. "And you said you didn't care about her."

"I don't." John told him. My vision was blurring. I needed to breathe soon or I was never breathing again. "Kill her if you want, but if you possess her, well I have a problem with that." Balthazar just looked at him. John caught my eyes for a moment, realized I was fading, and punched Balthazar hard enough to knock both of us to the floor.

But Constantine didn't run to my aid or to ask me if I was okay. No, he just grabbed Balthazar and threw him aside. "I told you to leave." He said bitterly. "Now go, or this may get ugly." He aimed his gun at the demon again.

Balthazar stood up, brushed himself off, and pulled a coin out of his pocket. "Fair's fair." The demon said, smiling. "It evens out in the end." He flipped the coin, then walked out of the room. John waited for a moment—I guess sensing whether Balthazar had really left or not—then rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. Speaking was going to be an issue after the grip Balthazar had kept on my throat.

"Look, I had to make him think that—"

"I know." I managed to whisper. I didn't want to hear his excuses, his reasons for being so cold, because a part of me really believed he would have let Balthazar kill me. I mean, I hardly knew him, and one kiss didn't constitute a relationship.

"Okay." He said. I knew he wasn't convinced though. I leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes. I was just so damn tired…

"Elektra?"

"What?" I snapped, opening my eyes.

The look on John's face as he stared at me told me something was wrong. "Shit." Was all he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Doesn't Matter**

An original Elektra/Constantine fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra, Constantine (Hellblazer), or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra, and Constantine (Hellblazer) fans.

**Title**: Doesn't Matter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci/Fi

**Setting**: This fic takes place before the Elektra movie and after the Constantine movie, although elements are borrowed from the comics these movies were based on.

**Rating: **Adult (For violence and language)

**_Author's Note:_ Whoo, here's the really fun chapter to write! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8**

**The Exorcist**

What? Like she didn't fucking know! I stood up, looking down at her eyes. They were glowing red. But Elektra still had momentary control. "Fight that bitch off." I told her. But as soon as I did she smirked, and I realized it was too late.

She stood up the creepy way they always do when they're possessed, not bending her knees at all. "Well, well…" The thing was keeping her voice. Shit. "John Constantine." She eyed me with a dark hunger. "The exorcist."

"You get the fuck out of her." I snapped.

"Why?" She asked. "Have a certain liking for this mortal?" Her hands ran up her thighs slowly, sensuously, and I made myself look away. "Doesn't matter, because after this you'll always know I had her in a way you never can." She stepped close enough for me to feel her breath against my face as she spoke. "I was inside of her completely." She snickered.

I slammed my fist into her face, watched her fall to the ground, and reached for my gun. But it wasn't anywhere near us. Fuck. I looked back at the demon—once more on her feet—and saw that she was smirking.

"Honestly, Constantine, you'd think someone like you would know better." She reached down and grabbed Elektra's sais off of her belt. "I could take her away from you." She aimed the pointed blades against her breasts. One slight move and Elektra was dead. "Could spare you the pain and suffering of losing her later when you're more attached."

"More attached." I scoffed. "I told Balthazar, and I'll tell you, I don't give a fuck about the woman you're in. It's the part where you're a demon that pisses me off." I added darkly.

She laughed, a sickening sound that echoed through the whole apartment. "You're not a very good liar." She informed me, pushing one of the sais through Elektra's body. "See now she's going to bleed to death, and you…" I punched her again. When she turned to look at me her eyes were glowing almost too brightly to look at, and I could tell I was about to pay.

"I was in the middle of saying something." She snapped, pulling the weapon out of her chest and pushing it through my shoulder. I gasped but didn't cry out. Pain was nothing new to me. "And I don't like it when I get interrupted." She added, shoving me backwards, pinning me there with the weapon through the thin wall.

"Too bad." I said, reaching for the cross in my pocket and pushing it against her forehead. She screamed in pain and backed away, her fingers touching the burned flesh.

"You really shouldn't have done that." She hissed, losing a bit of Elektra's voice. But that was better, right? The less I let myself believe that hurting this thing would hurt Elektra, the more I was able to do what had to be done.

"I really shouldn't do a lot of the things I do." I said, smirking. I reached up and took hold of the weapon's blade. Then, as quickly as I could, I yanked it out of my shoulder, ignoring the pain as best as I could. "Another shirt ruined…" I muttered, staring down at the blood.

"Don't worry, Constantine." The demon hissed, grabbing my throat and holding me up against the wall. "You won't need a shirt when I'm through with you."

Well fuck. How to get out of this one? My cross was lying on the floor somewhere, my gun was heaven knows where, and I only had one vile of holy water in my pocket. But maybe that would be enough for a fucking distraction at least.

I reached down into my pocket, keeping the demon's attention on my face as I gasped for air, then smashed the glass bottle against her chest. She screeched and backed away, scraping at Elektra's costume in an attempt to be rid of the offending water.

I walked over to her. "You know, I'm really starting to get sick of you fucking demons," I punched her, cutting her lip open, "just walking into my house and," I punched her again, knocking her to the floor, "fucking with my life." I jumped onto her, straddling her waist so that she couldn't get up.

She fought, kicked, screamed, but I'd had way too much practice to let one fucking exorcism fail. "I'm gonna help you out here." I said, reaching over and grabbing my cross up off of the floor. "This is the part where I chant some magic words and you get thrown painfully back to hell."

"You can't have her!" She screamed, arching her back in an attempt to get free.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep breath of the smoke. "But then I can't really have anything I want, now can I?" I commented casually. "Now you can jump out and we'll call it good, or I'll throw you onto Lu's lap and you can answer to him when he asks how you got away from a fucker like John Constantine."

Her glowing eyes got wide, but she only fought back harder. "Fuck." I muttered, slamming her back onto the floor when she almost got up. "Fine. But don't say I didn't give you a damn choice…" I pressed the cross against her chest and held it firmly there, ignoring her almost human screams of pain as smoke curled out from under the wood.

I put my face close to hers, speaking Latin right into her ear. And she fought me for a few minutes, screaming and lashing out, saying things that would have scared normal people, promising things I didn't give a fuck about anyway. Hell, this demon was throwing everything it had at me. It was desperate. And that was a good sign that its ass was about to be deported.

And then all at once, she stopped struggling, collapsed down onto the floor. I thought she was dead at first, her body was so limp. And then she gasped for breath and her eyes snapped open wide. They were back to their normal green, and I couldn't help but smile at that sight.

She looked around, a bit confused, and then looked back at me, still sitting on her. "John?"

"Oh, uh, sorry…" I moved to get off of her, but her strong arms stopped me and pulled me closer as her lips met mine. As surprised as I was, I jumped right into that kiss, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to me. When we broke it off to breathe, I didn't let her go.

"I was so lost." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked into my eyes. "There was nothing but darkness, and I didn't think I'd make it through." Elektra crying was a sight I'd never considered even possible. She was a legend, a warrior. But this had really fucked her over, and she was taking it hard. Possessions do that.

"There was no one there to save me, to bring me back…" She continued. "I was so afraid that I was forgotten. And then I heard your voice, whispering to me." She smiled through her tears. "And suddenly I knew it would be okay."

My mouth opened in surprise. She'd had faith in me. Someone had actually had fucking faith in John Constantine, the fraud, the magic obsessed con man, the exorcist. She'd actually had faith in John Constantine the man.

"Elektra, I…" I didn't know what to say. There were so many ways to react to this. I could push her away and save her life in the long run, or I could keep her close for my own selfish reasons and get her killed eventually.

"John, I know what you're going to say." She told me quietly. Damn, I'd forgotten she could do that. "But I think before you leave, you should at least heal me…" She looked down at her wound.

Fuck. I'd forgotten that thing had stabbed her. With her own weapon, no less. Wait, heal her? "Elektra, I can't heal…" I told her.

"Yes." She said, looking into my eyes. "Yes, you can. I died once, but I was brought back." She winced in pain. "And you can use that power to heal me now." I just stared at Elektra, not quite sure what she was talking about.

She took my hands, placed one on her stomach and the other on her forehead. "Close your eyes." She said as she closed hers. I closed my eyes finally, unsure of what to do next, and opened them when I felt her move.

She sat up and looked down at where her wound had been. "It worked." I whispered in shock.

"Yes." Elektra smiled as she hugged me. "That power, John, it's…" She paused, then continued, "It's fueled by hope and…and love."


	9. Chapter 9

**Doesn't Matter**

An original Elektra/Constantine fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra, Constantine (Hellblazer), or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra, and Constantine (Hellblazer) fans.

**Title**: Doesn't Matter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci/Fi

**Setting**: This fic takes place before the Elektra movie and after the Constantine movie, although elements are borrowed from the comics these movies were based on.

**Rating: **Adult (For violence and language)

**_Author's Note:_ Totally understand the need for a descrip on the healing, so to compensate I give you this chapter! Oh and by the way, I made a banner for this fic way back when I started it. I'm sad won't display it, but if you want to see it, let me know and I'll e-mail it or something.**

**Chapter 9**

**Savior?**

"Elektra, I…" I can't read people's thoughts, but I could tell what he was going to say. It was plainly visible in the way he looked at me. He wanted it, but he knew he couldn't have it.

And I would have loved to just fall into his arms right then and ignore what he was going to say, but the pain in my chest reminded me that I was dying. "John, I know what you're going to say." I told him. "But I think before you leave, you should at least heal me…" I glanced down at my chest, covered in blood. The second time I'd been stabbed with my own sai. Both times by fucking bastards. Only, I wasn't going to die this time.

He gave me a confused look. "Elektra, I can't heal…"

"Yes." I looked into his eyes, desperately wanting him to understand what I was about to say, because it was damn important. "Yes, you can. I died once, but I was brought back." Another sharp pain, but I think I managed to hide it pretty well. "And you can use that power to heal me now." He still looked confused, and I really couldn't blame him, but I was losing more and more blood by the second.

Stick had done it. And I think I was beginning to understand how it worked. I could still hear my old sensei's words echoing through my mind. "_Some lessons can't be taught, Elektra. They must be lived to be understood." _Yes, in a moment I'd know if my theory was correct or not.

I took his hands and placed them on my forehead and stomach the way Stick had done. "Close your eyes." I whispered, lying back onto the floor. His hands were trembling a bit, and I thought he was about to just get up and leave because nothing happened at first. And then it started.

A slow rise of heat in my body, it was like my blood was on fire. I wanted to cry out, but I knew the pain was temporary. I felt every part of it. The skin melting back together, the muscle reconstructing, the scraped bone healing, the lung closing up again and making it easy to breathe again. It was an incredible feeling.

And as he healed me I saw images, glimpses of his life. They were like mental projections of his memories that he passed onto me without even realizing it. I saw the way he'd grown up, his lack of a childhood, all those years in mental hospitals trying to get rid of his 'gift.' I saw it all. And then I saw how I looked from his eyes. And it was a bit of a shock, because for the first time in a long time, someone was looking at me as a person. In John Constantine's eyes I was dangerous, deadly even, but I was also beautiful, a source of hope even.

I opened my eyes once the wound was healed and the images were gone and sat up. His eyes opened and he gazed down at where the wound had just been in utter shock.

"It worked." He muttered quietly, still amazed.

"Yes." I leaned forward and hugged him, pulling his body closely to mine. "That power, John, it's…" I paused, because my theory had been correct. I now knew what was behind that power that Stick had taught me to use. "It's fueled by hope and…and love."

I waited for his reaction, but he kept his expression unreadable. Damn how I wanted to share with him all that he'd just unknowingly showed me of himself.

He whispered a single word in response, and his voice, just like the look on his face, gave nothing away. "Really?"

"Yeah." I replied, feeling suddenly very stupid for having shared that with him. He obviously didn't give a damn, and I had been a fool to think someone like John Constantine would.

John reached around my neck and I was about to ask what he was doing when I noticed he was holding a necklace. He did the back of the necklace, then looked at me. "It'll stop that from happening again." He explained.

I looked down at it. "The Trinity." I commented, and he nodded. "Keeps the bad guys away?"

"Doesn't keep them away." He corrected. "But it keeps them out of you."

He stood up and started for the door. "John?" Constantine stopped and glanced back at me, his look still annoyingly unreadable. "Would you have done it?" He gave me a questioning look. "Would you have killed me?"

He looked at the floor, then back up at me. "If I'd had to." Was his quiet answer. And for the first time since he'd cured me, I could hear real emotion in his voice. He was fighting with himself about the answer he'd just given, was doubting it even now as he thought about it.

"Elektra, you know I had to say those things, right?" He asked, looking back at the ground. "Because if I'd let that demon think for even a second that you meant anything to me, your soul would have suffered for all eternity." Wait, was he admitting he cared about me? I wasn't sure. He was a hard man to read. "It would have been worse than death." He spoke like he knew from experience.

"I know." I said.

"Then you understand why…" He didn't even finish his sentence. I walked over and stood in front of him, glancing at his shoulder.

"Let's get that cleaned up." I said, moving to take his jacket off.

"It's fine." He said, stopping my hand. Well, he wasn't in much pain, or else he was great at hiding it. That much was sure. But he was still bleeding, and I felt responsible even though it hadn't really been me who had stabbed him.

"No, it's not." I would have offered to heal him, would have at least attempted it, but despite his healing of my wound, I was still very weak and a bit shaken up from the whole experience. It wasn't going to be something I could just bounce back up from. And besides, didn't you have to have a pure heart to heal someone?

"Come and sit down." I said, gently guiding him to sit on the edge of his bed. "First aide kit?" He pointed towards his bathroom, and I found it under the sink.

This time he let me take his jacket off. And I winced at the sight of his blood-soaked shirt. John smirked and I gave him a questioning look. "It's just different seeing someone that…" He thought for a moment. "It doesn't hurt." He finally assured me.

"Yeah, but it sure as hell looks like it does." I said, undoing the buttons of his shirt. He watched me, his expression once more emotionless, and said nothing. And I tried to tell myself that his wound wasn't as bad as it was once I had his shirt off. But it looked horrible.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, as I started cleaning the wound as gently as I could.

"Hey," He took hold of my hand, "It wasn't you." I nodded, but there was a part of me that wondered. I was addicted to violence. Maybe there was a part of me that the demon had drawn from.

"I know, I just…" Shit, there were tears in my eyes. "Never mind." I said, forcing a smile as I started cleaning his wound again.

"Why?" John asked quietly as I reached for some gauze.

"Why what?" I asked, setting it gently on his wound.

"Why me?" John asked, and I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

"Because you understand what it's like to be alone in the dark where everyone can still see you." I answered. "Because you've been through that darkness, you've seen what's really out there, and despite the fact that you hate it utterly, you still fight to protect this world." I started dressing his wound again. "I wish I could be like that." I added quietly.

"I'm not the person you think I am." He said, looking right into my eyes. "I do the things I do because…" He looked at the ground, "Well, I'm sort of damned either way. Figured I may be able to cash in some good deeds and make up for that."

There was the motive I'd been waiting to hear about. The one that made him the heartless bastard he seemed to be. And yet, sitting there, staring into his dark eyes, I got the sense that he wasn't heartless.

"Well, none of us are perfect." I said, adding the finishing touches to his bandage.

"No." He agreed. "I guess not."

"Now, just try not to move too much." I told him. "I don't want you bleeding to death on my account."

"I told you." He said, taking my face in his hand gently. "It _wasn't_ you."

I touched my lips to his for a quick, soft kiss. "_That_ was." I told him, smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Doesn't Matter**

An original Elektra/Constantine fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra, Constantine (Hellblazer), or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra, and Constantine (Hellblazer) fans.

**Title**: Doesn't Matter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci/Fi

**Setting**: This fic takes place before the Elektra movie and after the Constantine movie, although elements are borrowed from the comics these movies were based on.

**Rating: **Adult (For violence and language)

**_Author's Note:_ Dun dun dun… Sorry guys, couldn't resist bringing my favorite character back into the story! Oooooh, and _major_ foreshadowing, so pay attention!**

**Chapter 10**

**Guardian Angel**

Fuck. I'd just explained to Elektra why I fought to save the world and she'd kissed me in response? Not the reaction I'd wanted. See, if she'd gotten offended, angry even, that would have been better. Good enough to keep her alive anyway.

I almost told her that, but the breaking down of my bedroom door interrupted the thought. "What the hell is…" I looked at the figure standing in the doorway and stopped talking, my mouth hung open, my cigarette fell to the bed. Elektra snuffed it, thankfully, because I was paying no attention to it at that point.

"Someone you know?" She asked quietly, looking from me to the doorway.

I stood up and walked over towards the figure, still not really believing what I was seeing. He was dressed all in white, had pale skin, golden eyes that glowed now. Damn, it just didn't seem possible. And yet here he was.

"Chas?" I muttered quietly. He blinked, as if trying to remember if that was his name after all, and looked at me.

"Yeah." He finally said.

"But you're an…"

"Angel." Elektra finished, walking up to stand next to me.

"Yeah." I agreed, still in shock. There he was, Chas, the kid who'd driven me around for years, complained because I wouldn't let him help, and had finally gotten killed the one time I did. "How is this—"

"I've got a message for you." Chas said, not letting me finish my question. His golden eyes focused on mine, and I knew what he was about to say was important. "You did it last time, Constantine." Was all he said, leaving me even more confused than before.

"Did what?" I asked.

"You know." Chas told me, his eyes glowing. "And you'll need to do it again. Only this time it can't be yourself." I glanced down at my wrists, remembering the cuts I had made with glass.

"Chas, what the fuck are you—"

"And when the time comes, when he thinks he's got the upper hand, that's when you need to cut him down. Take him out, Constantine, and don't hesitate when doing so." Chas told me.

"Would you cut the fucking riddles and just come out and say what you need to?" I snapped, a bit irritated. I was glad to see the kid, yeah, but he was just confusing the hell out of me so far. And I still wanted to know how he'd turned in his driver's license for a pair of wings.

Chas smiled. "Some people never change, I guess." He told me.

"You on the other hand…?" I had to know.

"Gabriel was sacked, there was an opening." Chas said casually. The way his eyes glowed was creepy. It was Chas, but then it wasn't. I don't know why, but that weirded me out, even after all I'd seen before. Maybe it was because I knew the kid, had actually cared about him.

I nodded to his answer, then looked at Elektra. "Elektra, this is Chas, the Archangel." Now that sounded downright wrong somehow. "Chas, Elektra." I said, glancing back at Chas.

He looked at her with his beady little eyes, looked her up and down with his head tilted, then looked back at me. "She's damned all ready." Chas told me.

The light in Elektra's eyes faded a bit at that comment, but she kept her composure overall. "What are you trying to—" The angelic bastard interrupted me again.

"Just pointing it out." Chas said, getting a glare from me. "Because later, when you have questions as to what to do and what not to, you'll need to remember that she's all ready damned."

"Did you come with answers or just cryptic comments?" Elektra asked, her voice showing her irritation.

"God doesn't give things away like that." Chas explained to her, glancing over at the assassin. "He wants you to figure it out on your own." He looked back at me. "And you will."

"Who brought Balthazar back, Chas?" I asked, hoping he'd answer that straight at least.

"God did." Chas answered, and I nearly choked.

"What?" Elektra hissed, sounding beyond irritated by now.

"Balthazar is needed." Chas said, as if that would explain everything.

"What the hell for?" I snapped, taking another cigarette out of my pocket and lighting it.

"The Balance." Chas said, watching me take a deep breath of smoke. "You're all tied to it now." He motioned to where Elektra had been stabbed. "Blood bond." He commented, glancing back at me. "You're connected now in more way than one."

His wings fluttered lightly and he turned to leave. "Wait!" I said, and the kid stopped. "Chas, you've got some explaining to do." He turned his head to stare at me with his golden eyes. There were a thousand different things I could have asked him right then. But my mind went blank, so I said the only thing I could think of. "God brings demons back now?"

"You'll get your answers in time, Constantine." Was his pathetic reply.

"Will you stop calling me that!" I snapped, and he just blinked in reply. I sighed. "Chas, it's me, John. Not Constantine, _John_."

"Your name means nothing to me." Chas turned to leave again. I placed a hand gently on his shoulder and he stopped, his wings fluttering lightly.

"Is that what He does, strips you of your soul and makes you His fucking messenger?" I asked bitterly. "Maybe I should be _glad_ I'm going to hell."

"He does what needs to be done." Chas replied. I glanced at Elektra, wondered what she thought of all of this, then looked back at Chas, taking my hand off of his shoulder.

"Does what no one else will?" I asked.

"No." Chas said quietly. "_You_ do that, John." And having said that, he walked out of the room and disappeared into a sphere light.

"Who is he?" Elektra asked gently, after a couple moments of silence.

"He _was_," I corrected bitterly "sorta my apprentice." I glanced over at her, focused on her beautiful green eyes in an attempt to get Chas off of my mind.

"What happened?" She asked, taking my hands into hers to comfort me. It didn't fucking work. Shit.

"He used to beg me to help." I explained, smiling as I thought back. "Tried to follow me so that he could. And the one time I let him come along, the _one_ fucking time!" I closed my eyes, stopping the tears before they even formed, then opened them and looked down at Elektra. "He died because of me." I told her. "That's what happens to people who get close to me." I took a step back, pulling my hands away from hers. "That's why I can't…" I stopped, knowing she all ready knew what the rest of it would have been.

"I really didn't need _another_ reason to hate God." I commented, scoffing as I looked down at my cigarette. "He's getting quite a list." I added.

"Why would God bring Balthazar back?" She asked.

"There's only one reason I can think of." I said quietly, sighing. "He wants Balthazar to take Lu down."


	11. Chapter 11

**Doesn't Matter**

An original Elektra/Constantine fan fiction

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra, Constantine (Hellblazer), or their characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra, and Constantine (Hellblazer) fans.

**Title**: Doesn't Matter

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci/Fi

**Setting**: This fic takes place before the Elektra movie and after the Constantine movie, although elements are borrowed from the comics these movies were based on.

**Rating: **Adult (For violence and language)

**_Author's Note:_ Hehe, glad you liked the new archangel! Okay, here's a new plot thickening chapter… Sorry it's so short!**

**Chapter 11**

**Lesser of Two**

"What?" I laughed quietly. "God wants to take Lucifer down for good? Right. Why would He want to destroy the Devil? I mean, isn't there a balance or something that He has to keep?"

John looked up at me. "You still believe in God." He commented quietly.

"Well, don't you?" I asked.

"I believe in Him. But that doesn't mean I like Him, or trust Him." Was his reply as he lit another cigarette.

"Stop it." I said, snatching the cigarette away.

"Hey!" He snapped, reaching for it.

"No, you listen to me." I narrowed my eyes and he seemed to take me seriously. "Something big is happening. And we both know how it ends." I said, thinking back to what Balthazar had shown me.

"Oh that's right, you die in my arms all bloody and weak." I raised an eyebrow at that. "What, like he didn't show me too? Come on, Elektra, that little vision or whatever the hell it was affected us both."

"Then why didn't you…"

"Fall to the ground unconscious?" John finished for me, and I nodded. "You were the one dying in that flash of the future, remember? Me? I was just there. Was just…" He paused, looking off into the distance. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes." I said. "Yes it does. And you know it does." I told him.

"Yeah, well, last time I fucking cared for someone he got screwed over." John said, trying to sound casual.

"Care for someone?" His eyes turned to look at me as he realized his mistake. He'd given it away.

"I have a lot of respect for you." He said, attempting to recover. "As far as people go, you're one of the strongest I know."

I smiled and handed his cigarette back to him. He took it gladly and inhaled some smoke, closing his eyes. "The kid followed me everywhere." He said sadly, and my smile faded.

I rubbed his back gently, and John opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Yeah, so am I." His voice was bitter. "Because now he has to spend the rest of eternity being the man upstairs' bitch. Chas deserved better than that."

"Don't we all." I commented quietly, pulling him close in a hug. We stayed like that for the longest time, arms wrapped around each other, just holding onto one another. And the rest of the world seemed to fade away for a moment.

I closed my eyes, taking in everything of him that I could, his scent, the slight movement as he breathed, the feeling of his heart beating against mine. It was incredible, because I realized that I was seeing a part of him that no many did. I was seeing John Constantine the man, not the exorcist.

"John…" I whispered, about to say something I was sure I'd regret, but he interrupted me.

"I know how we do it." He said, staring off into the distance with a knowing look on his face. "Bally isn't the one that takes Lu down at all, it's us. And holy fucking shit, I know how we do it." His wide eyes turned to look at me as I pulled away from him a bit. "You're not gonna like it." He told me.

"How do we do it?" I asked quietly.

"We let Lu possess someone." He answered quietly.

"Who?"

"Elektra, the devil possesses _you_." John replied. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Me…?"

"Yeah." John said. "You're strong, you can take care of yourself, you're everything that fucks demons over when they possess people. He'll underestimate you, because Lu always does. And when he does, once he's got you, I take him down."

"That's how I die." I said sadly, putting the pieces together.

"No." He said. "You won't die. I won't let that happen. What Balthazar showed us was nothing more than the worst case scenario. He was trying to scare us."

"But, how can you be sure that what he showed us isn't going to happen?" I asked, speaking a lot faster than I meant to. "I'm only mortal, and having the devil himself possess me, that's not going to go over without leaving a few marks."

"I know." John said quietly, looking at the ground. "That's why I can't ask you to do it. I _won't_."

"Look, John, full fledged demons are walking the streets of LA, and God wants to take Lucifer down for good? You think those are coincident? They're not. The devil is setting these things free, and God doesn't like it. It's up to us to stop it." He looked at me, opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

"You don't have to talk." I whispered, pulling him into another hug. "Just…" I thought for a moment. "Tomorrow we'll deal with it, but tonight," I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Tonight we pretend."

"Pretend what?" He asked.

"Like we're normal people, John." I replied, resting my forehead against his. "Like this world is perfect and beautiful."

"Tell me a lie?" He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Okay." I said. "Things are black and white, the good guys are always good and the bad guys always lose." John smiled slightly.

"And we're the good guys?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, smiling. "We're the good guys."


End file.
